Pikmin 3: Scorching Hearts
by SunlightShrine
Summary: THIS IS THE OLD STORY, CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY CALLED PIKMIN 3: TOGETHER FOREVER! It's official! Alph and Brittany are getting married! The news doesn't sit well with Captain Charlie, and his jealousy overcomes his sane state of mind. In a vulnerable state, he becomes a perfect puppet for a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1: Charlie gets an Invitation!

**Charlie's POV**

"Wow, today sure was a quick day." I noticed as I looked at the clock in my car, "It's almost four o'clock!"

Days like this don't happen on a regular basis, so I'm always happy when they do. I'm always open for some extra free time.

As I turned onto the street my house was on, I saw the mailman dropping off envelopes in my box.

My mind turned, thinking of what it could be, "Hm? I received and paid the bills already…Probably just some advertisements and other junk like that."

I parked my car into the garage and quickly went for the mailbox, there were four envelopes inside. Two of them were junk, one was just a folded up ad, and the last one was from… Alph and Brittany?

"Wow…that's some really elegant cursive."

I fished my house keys out of my pocket, approached and unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Quack!" My lovely Elizabeth greeted me happily and flew up to me.

"Hey there Elizabeth, surprised to see me home so early?"

"Quack! Quack!"

I laughed, her webbed feet felt funny against my chest, "All right Elizabeth, I'll get your food out as soon as I read these letters."

Well, there was only one letter that I was really interested in, and that was the one from my friends. I sat at my desk and used my envelope opener to tear open the letter.

The message itself was in the same fancy-looking type, 'Alph and Brittany' were written at the top in large letters.

_Together with their families_

_Alph Dustin Riverdale and Brittany Leah DeMira _

_Invite you to share with them_

_The joy of their wedding day_

_At the Rose Garden Dream Palace _

My eyes were glued on the paper for more than a few minutes, my bottom jaw hung.

"They're getting married!?" I almost involuntarily shouted. The letter fell to the floor as I felt this burning sensation in my stomach. The same feeling I got while they were dating, except more intense.

"I don't believe this! It's… it's not fair!" I jumped up and started pacing, "I mean, they've only been going out for a short time… then again they've known each other since college which is… oh what does it matter? They're engaged!"

My jealously exploded to the surface, I knew that the chances of them splitting up now were slim to none. Oh no, none to none at all! They're so much in love with each other… Alph… why Alph? Why not a brawny man like me?

I sat back down, "I love Brittany… she's the most beautiful woman… why does this have to happen?"

Suddenly a flash of inspiration, "No… oh no." I stood with a wicked smile, "It doesn't HAVE to happen. I'll think of a way… Brittany… she deserves a big, strong man like me! Alph is way in over his head! If he had stayed out of my way during our adventure in PNF-404 I would've been the one to smitten her! But no, he had to steal her from me!"

…

"If they aren't going to break up on their own… I'll break them up myself!"

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Getting married is nerve-wracking, but it's a good thing we have the planning to burn the energy. There's so much to be done, it's crazy!

But I'm happy, I've always wondered what it would be like to marry the one you love and be able to be with them for a lifetime. Now I get to experience firsthand.

"Alph, did you remember to mail those invitations?" Brittany walked in and asked me. She's probably more nervous than I am, she's been in a flustered state since the planning happened.

"Of course I did, and I got everyone on the list you gave me so don't worry." I comforted her.

She breathed out, "Okay, great."

"I sent an invitation to Captain Charlie as well."

"Oh did you? That's fine." She shrugged, I guess it's okay with her. Since she never really cared for the Captain too much I figured she wouldn't mind, I chuckled lightly.

I put my arm around her, "It'll be fine okay?"

She smiled, "I know... I love you Alph."

"You can still call me Alphie."

She giggled, "Okay... Alphie."

And we embraced.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Brittany's POV**

I had so much on my mind and all of it good. The dress, the reception, the party after… I felt like I was in a dream… a wonderful honey-in-the-heart dream. I could not stop smiling.

First things first, Family. I called up Auntie Bea. My fingers nervously drummed the kitchen counter as I heard the ringing on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Bea? It's me." I could barely contain the excitement.

"Oh Brittany, it's you! Congratulations!"

"Auntie Bea you've heard?" I giggled.

"I've heard it all over town, there's no such thing as a secret when you're famous." I could see her winking even though we were on the phone.

I blushed, "I'm the happiest woman on Koppai right now, I can't believe this is happening but I'm so glad it is!"

"Indeed." She sighed, "Your mother would be so proud of you Brittany."

"Mom…" I muttered, "I haven't been by her grave in a while."

"Now would be a good time." Bea advised.

I nodded, "That's true… you know what? I'm going to do that right now! I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay dear, be sure to tell your sister too!"

The whole way to the cemetery I was smiling, when I entered the gates I put on my straight face. Even though a considerable amount of time has passed, not much has changed. A cool breeze whiffed my hair as I approached my mother's grave.

I crouched in front of the headstone, "Hi mom, I came to see you." I laid an orange hibiscus on top of her stone, her favorite flower.

"I realize you must be watching over me so you probably know what's going on but… I'll tell you anyway I got engaged." I giggled lightly.

The wind whistled in the air, as if she was speaking to me. A magenta leaf from a maple tree floated its way on the grass directly in front of me. There were no maple trees nearby, so it was almost like this was her way of communicating. Although it could have been carried in by the wind, it was fun and comforting to imagine mother was talking to me.

When I heard footsteps behind me I turned around, and I was delighted at whom I saw.

"Bethany!" I quietly exclaimed.

Her auburn tresses bounced lightly in the wind, "Hello Brittany." She smiled pleasantly, "Aunt Bea told me you were here."

Bethany was also holding an orange hibiscus, and she placed it delicately next to mine, "I see we had the same idea."

She crouched next to me, put her arm around me, and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Congrats on your engagement Britt."

"I was about to say…" I mentioned before we both exchanged giggles.

"Hey…" Bethany said, "Is that a maple tree leaf?" She picked it up.

"It looks like it."

She eyed it for a moment, "Brittany, do you remember when we were kids? When we climbed that maple tree in front of the elementary school?"

I did, at the time I was eight and she was eleven, "That was a dumb thing to do." I chuckled.

"But we didn't realize that until we knocked down that beehive…"

I shuddered, "I can't believe how persistent those bees were… they chased us all the way home." I laughed softly.

"Mom sure gave us a lecture after that one." She smiled.

"That's because she told us over and over again, 'Don't even think about it. There are bees in that tree.'"

"But we wanted to so much because of how pretty it was."

We laughed for a minute before the whistle of the wind quieted us.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

"Whew…" I fell down on the couch backwards, there's a lot of work in planning a wedding; and when you have fourteen siblings to call… that's, well, a lot!

And I wasn't done yet, I had to call my grandfather. I got up and reached for the phone again, then dialed his number. A few rings went by before I heard his answering machine.

"_I guess he's busy."_

When the answering machine finished, I left a message, "Hey grandpa, it's Alph. Call me back as soon as you can. Bye."

I set the phone back down and rested for a minute before deciding to call my father. Just as I picked up the phone, it rang in my hand.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey there Alph! I hear you're getting married!"

"Grandpa? Sorry to bother you when you're busy."

"Oh I'm not busy at all! When I heard you were getting married I took the whole week off! I'm going to help you out any way I can!"

I felt puzzled, "Then, why didn't you answer when I called?"

He laughed hardily, "I just like to mess with you! Hahaha!"

"Geez, grandpa…" I chuckled myself.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about telling your father. He already knows! Things sure spread around quickly when you're well-known!"

"That's a good thing, I was getting really exhausted with all these phone calls."

He paused for a moment before replying, "Alph, did you call all of your brothers and sister?"

"Um, well, yeah."

I heard him faintly laugh, "But they already knew!"

You've got to be kidding me… So they were messing with me too!? Family… good grief.

"Should've known." I added, "Well, since all of that's done I'm gonna prepare some other things. I'll call you later okay?"

After hanging up, I found my list and checked off the task of letting family know and looked at the next job.

"I need a suit…"

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"I should be happy for them, they're my friends!" I reprimanded myself, "Besides, if I love Brittany it should only matter that she's happy, which she obviously is."

I strolled down the sidewalk in the suburbs a few blocks from my house, I had decided to take a walk to refocus my thoughts.

"After all, what kind of man would that make me…? A horrible one… right? Right."

Nonetheless I sighed in disappointment and kept on going.

* * *

_"So… Captain Charlie's sad now that Alph is marrying Brittany?" A familiar woman listens from behind a corner, "Hm… that could be useful." She giggled mischievously._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi hi hiiiii! XD **

**Sorry this took a while I was working on my Lana story ;) **

**I feel sorta silly writing this because I have to go to class in a few hours x3 but I was almost done anyway so... ta daaaa! XD **

**I hope you enjoy, and sorry for my priorities! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany's Secret

**Brittany's POV**

As Bethany and I left the cemetery, she paced in front of me and stopped.

I knew she wanted something, "What's goin' on Beth?"

She reached and touched my hair with her fingers.

"You know Britt, you won't be able to maintain this color forever." She stated.

I looked down slightly and sighed, "I know..."

"You and I both know that's not your natural color"

I said nothing.

"Alph does know that... Right?" She eyed me carefully.

I squeezed my eyes shut in regret and shook my head no.

I slapped myself in the head over my past mistake, "When I first met Alph, he asked me if this was my natural color and I lied..."

"Brittany... You gotta tell him."

"I know but... I'm not sure how."

She thought about it, "I know what to do."

I listened.

"First, I'm gonna get out of this dress. I suggest you do the same." She chuckled, "Then we're gonna wash that dye out and go see Alph."

I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, but I knew it had to be done. I was mad at myself for allowing it to get to this point.

But how was I supposed to know I would be engaged to him one day? It's amazing how surprising life can be!

All the 'what ifs' came to mind, one in particular scared me.

"What if he gets mad... What if he doesn't wanna stick around anymore!?" My head fell, "oh my gosh... I'll be so unhappy!"

Bethany read my mind, "If he doesn't... You know... Want you anymore. Maybe he's just not the one for you."

I sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

They didn't see me behind the postbox across the street. I was more than a little pleased with what I just heard.

"Aww... Poor Brittany... Not! This I gotta see."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After getting back to my apartment, The first thing I did was get out of that dress of course.

I looked at my pink hair, knowing this was the end of a long charade. I had also noticed that my once-bobbed hair was now hanging to my shoulders.

So much time had passed since my last cut, and thanks to the insanity, it wasn't at the top of my head.

I actually liked how it looked like this, I can only hope that Alph thinks the same way when he sees my real color.

"Well, I better get to Bethany's."

I dressed in my blue jeans, pale yellow tank top, and brown boots. Then grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

The drive was much shorter than I preferred. But I knew why.

Bethany greeted me at the door with gloves, an old shirt, and a big smile.

"All right let's see that gorgeous red hair for the first time in forever!"

"Oh boy..." I mumbled.

"Here ends the long train of teenage rebellion of hair coloring!" She winked.

"It went deeper than that Beth." I reminded her.

"I know." She quietly said, "I don't understand why you didn't like your hair Britt, I think it's a gift."

"Yeah." I nodded, "It felt like a curse sometimes."

To be truthful, I've grown to love my natural hair color. But I was persuaded to keep it pink because Alph thought it was cute.

Also because I lied. Which I was stupid for doing.

I have to do this.

* * *

"Bethany geez! You're getting shampoo up my nose!"

"Sorry, but we gotta make sure we get every inch of your hair!"

She was flipping my head and hair all around over the sink. It's not that I'm surprised, my sister is a very thourough person.

It's just exhausting.

She flipped me face-up again, washed the suds out, and applied conditioner. Sheesh, now I know how an egg feels on a frying pan!

We waited for a minute or two before rinsing, being sure to get all of the conditioner out. Then came the chemical part.

She worked that dye out through my hair roughly, after what seemed like ages she flushed it out.

Thus revealing my vibrant red hair.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_At the tender age of thirteen, I had braved the raging storm and managed to walk home safe and sound._

_I could have waited for my sister, but I didn't want to hang around there any longer. I had an awful day, and I was done there._

_I looked in the mirror and sighed, "My life would be so much easier if I didn't have red hair..."_

_Why having red hair is such a terrible stigma I have no idea. My family says I'm beautiful, my friends say I'm pretty, then there are the others at school who aren't so nice... They say otherwise._

_Now if they would keep their nasty thoughts to themselves I wouldn't have a problem. But middle school can be cruel at times._

_It can be exhausting, all these mixed opinions. But really, my own is what mattered the most._

_And I didn't have much nice to say about it either._

_The television in the other room broadcasted, "And now the rising star, Lotus North."_

_Lotus North, she's my favorite singer. I casually strolled out of the bathroom and poked my head in my room to see the TV._

_She strolled onto that stage fearlessly, with a charming smile on her face. Her long, sweet pink hair immediately grabbed me. I was captivated my her bubblegum locks._

_Just like that an idea whooshed into my head. _

_"I'm going to dye my hair pink!"_

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

I really liked how it looked, and everyone else did too. It didn't really change the nasty opinions at school but I didn't care.

I haven't seen my natural color for ages and now... Somehow, I feel so much better. Much more attached to myself than I was before. It was like a missing part of me had returned.

Bethany noticed me smiling, "Don't ya feel better now Britt?"

Giggling I replied, "I can't explain it myself."

She nodded, "It could be age and maturity, or simply accepting yourself for who you are."

"Hmm."

It was a great feeling, now I wonder what Alph would think...

* * *

**Stand by for a loooong Author's Note:**

**^.^ Hiya, it's me! ^.^ So... I'm not sure if everyone knows this so I'm gonna say it. :p**

**I read on the Pikmin wiki that Brittany's hair wasn't naturally pink it was colored. So that had me thinking, if her hair isn't pink than what is it?**

**On terms of natural colors I was thinking brown or red. Brown because she would be pretty with brown hair, and red because pink is a shade of red. **

**Eventually I settled on red.**

**Mostly because I thought it would be much more compelling and give Brittany a bit more character development if she was wanting to change her hair color, not just because she wanted to but what if she were a bit insecure? ****I remember being thirteen myself and it was rough. **I felt that would be much more effective with red hair.****

**Also having red hair myself, I felt like I could really be connected with the story due to personal experiences. I was a bit hesitant on making her a redhead because I didn't want to get too personal. But I wanted to give it a shot :p**

**One more thing, I picky plucked the name Lotus North out of thin air. I know I'm kind of odd x3 eh, C'est la vie. :p**

**As usual, I'll try to get back as soon as I can! ;)**

**P.S. I typed out so much of this on my phone XD My thumb is getting such a workout! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Reveal

**Brittany's POV**

Before I knew it, Bethany and I were in the car on our way to Alph's. The best I can explain for how I was feeling at this moment, is a mix of assurance and fear.

Assurance that he'll love me no matter what I do, fear because what if he's mad at me for lying to him all this time? Not that I would blame him… I feel so awful for putting on this mask for so long. But we're getting married now; it's high time he knows the truth.

"All right, we're here!" Bethany stated perkily, soon… too soon.

She turned off the car and hopped out, making her way to Alph's door. She turned around and looked at me when she realized I wasn't following her. She gave me a 'what?' gesture then beckoned me with her hand.

First… I grabbed a scarf that was laying in the backseat for some reason. Then deliberately, but nervously got out of the car.

And she approached me, "I know you're nervous but this is what we have to do."

I nodded, then wrapped my head in the scarf to conceal my hair. I had an idea how to do this.

When we got to his door, I took a deep breath and rung the bell. Now all we had to do was wait…

He opened the door a few seconds later, he was happy to see us. But also not expecting us, "Brittany? Bethany? Hi!"

I instinctively smiled seeing him, since I was too tense to speak, Bethany spoke for me, "Good to see you Alph! Brittany needs to tell you something, may we come inside?"

He looked at me curiously, "Sure thing!" And invited us in.

We sat down on the couch, "Isn't it a bit warm to be wearing a scarf Brittany?"

I opened my mouth, paused, and answered, "Well… it's about what I have to tell you…"

"_Here goes… go for it Brittany!"_

"I…"

I unraveled the scarf.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

When she took the scarf off her head, her usual pink hair was now dark red. It took me by surprise, and I was definitely curious.

"Did you dye your hair Britz?"

She shook her head no, her uneasiness apparent.

"Then…"

"Alph I… I've been lying to you this whole time." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Pink isn't my natural color… This is…"

Safe to say I was shocked, "Why would you lie about that?"

She shrugged, "Now I don't know… but at the time I hated my natural hair. So I dyed it pink… and you thought it was such a pretty color so… I lied and said it was my natural color when you asked…"

I couldn't believe she would keep up such a pretense for so long… I could see Bethany had a worried face too.

But… I wasn't mad. She looks so beautiful with that shade… why would she want to hide it?

I scooted closer to her and took her hand, "Brittany you looked so pretty with pink hair… but… now you look even more gorgeous."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, and I felt like crying. But there was no reason to now, because he reacted well!

I couldn't believe that I was so worried now, but at least it's all over. I put myself into his arms slowly and he held me close.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of a car driving away outside. I glanced backwards and noticed that Bethany was no longer sitting there.

I smiled and thought about shaking my head, if I could hear her right now, she'd be saying,

"_What did I tell you?"_

Perhaps this is a blessing after all. I love you Alph!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD omg What am I doing here? XD**

**So... on a more humorous note, why am I doing this when I have an exam in a few hours? I should be studying! XD Way to set your priorities girl! XD**

**C'est La Vie, that's just me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, but unfortunately I have to go study... ew...**

**B' bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Anticipation

**Brittany's POV**

I felt as if the wind was carrying me as I skipped about merrily on Main Street downtown. There was nothing in the world that could dampen me now, even if the heaviest rain with the most merciless thunder rolled through town right now, I would still be happy as long as I got my happy end!

My heart was soaring so much I swear I was in a fairytale, walking on air the way I was. This time I knew I was in the clear.

As of right now, I was a fairy dancing among the flowers with magic sparkles! ^.^

* * *

**Alph's POV**

All of this was such a surprise to me, I couldn't bring myself to understand why she would hide such a beautiful trait. At the same time, maybe it was something I wouldn't know unless I had personal experience. I could never be mad at her when it comes to this, because if anything she was brave enough to come forward and tell me the truth. Even if she did have her sister's help.

I would like to know more about this, but for now I let her keep on with her day. I'll see if I can stop by her apartment later to talk about this a little deeper.

Now I wonder how my family would react to this…

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I wandered about through the active bustle of downtown with my head in the clouds. The people I would pass would recognize me and wave with a "hi!". I would smile and wave back of course, greeting them a "good day". It kept me aware of my surroundings, hopefully preventing me from walking into the traffic.

All joking aside, who was I kidding? There's no way I was going to let myself live this way, but how was I going to quit it? They're really counting on me being their guest of honor at the wedding… but I can't face them on their big day in such a downhearted state, there's no way.

I gazed to the sidewalk on the other side of the road and it just so happened that I noticed a young lady who I swore was Brittany, but that couldn't be her. Why? Because Brittany has pink hair, and this woman's hair was dark red.

Still… I couldn't help but watch her. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her face.

"You seem rather fixated on that girl good sir." A mature female voice spooked me.

I jumped and whirled around, surprised to see a woman in a long, dark grey, trenchcoat. She had on a brown fedora and very dark, long wavy hair. Complete with shades! For a second I thought I had stumbled into the mission of a secret agent the way this miss was dressed.

"Um… isn't it a bit warm to be wearing a trenchcoat Miss?" I asked her.

"I'm a special case, it's part of my appeal. So? Don't you recognize that girl you've been eyeing?"

Immediately I felt flustered, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare it's not like I'm some creep I just thought I recognized her…"

"You know her." She simply stated.

I paused, "Is that…?"

She walked ahead at a fast pace, "Come. Quickly now!"

I hastily followed the mystery woman around the corner, following the familiar girl. I was a bit uneasy when she beckoned me in the thick bushes. I struggled with the branches, she lead me to a spot in the tidy bushes where we could clearly see the girl.

Holy macaroni! That was Brittany! My mouth dropped, why did she dye her hair? It was so gorgeous before…

"You aren't going to believe me when I tell you… " The woman spoke, "That's her natural color. She had been lying to everyone all this time."

"WHAT!?"

She quickly shoved her palm upon my mouth and pushed me down out of sight.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I quickly turned around because I swore I heard Captain Charlie's voice, but I didn't see anyone else here. Dismissing it as just my brain messing with me, I kept on walking.

Even though I had my main worry solved and behind me now, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I smiled even bigger seeing it was from my handsome knight in shining armor, Alphie.

"_Hey can we talk at your place later? It's nothing bad I just want to talk. :)"_ He was asking me.

I winked and wrote back, _"Of course my dear ;)"_ For I am always happy to hang out with my soon to be husband.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Once she disappeared out of sight we emerged from our hiding hole slowly.

"That was close." I noted, "So… what's the point of this anyway?"

The mystery woman sighed, "Well, I'm afraid those two shouldn't be together."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Instead, she started walking away, "I'll be in touch." She said to me before strolling down the sidewalk and disappearing around the corner.

What is she up to? And who is she? How exactly is she going to stay in touch with me?Thoughts swarmed my mind like ants on molasses. I was starting to get a headache… I needed a drink…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya! It's me! :D**

**Sooo... LOL... I decided to finish writing this chapter after doing the following for college,**

**1\. A five page project for Government **

**2\. A two page essay for Philosophy **

**3\. A presentation for Art History**

**It's safe to say, I've been a busy gal lately! XD haha! Some might say I'm insane for writing this immediately after all that work. XD But hey! ^.^**

**But I'm almost done for the semester so... whew... hehe x3 What a life! C'est la Vie to the MAX! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

**READERS BE ADVISED**

**You might need some tissues... just maybe. Depends x3**

* * *

**Charile's POV**

I stopped at the diner around the corner and ordered a special. A sweet, slightly tart drink with juices from Insect Condos, Tremendous sniffers, and Dusk Pustules. Just the kind of drink I needed right now to settle my stirred heart.

I was honestly shocked, never in a million light-years would I have guessed that wasn't her natural hair color. This was quite the discovery itself, and I've made some amazing ones before.

My first thought, _"Does Alph know about this? I mean… he does have the right to know doesn't he? Of course he does!"_

"But what am I going to do about it? I can't just tell him behind her back… what if she gets mad at me? Brittany's a smart woman I know she would find out…"

I sipped my drink, "Well… she did look quite happy. But that could…. Never mind."

Heck, this was all too confusing. So much is going on, and without my knowledge.

I almost rammed my fist into the countertop, but I stopped myself realizing I was in a public place, _"What am I doing stressing over this? Why am I feeling this way? It's almost as if I'm carrying their worries on my shoulders for them! I shouldn't be doing that! I mean… they're my friends, and I'm sure I'm just overreacting! I should be happy my travel companions have fallen in love and are getting married! Come on now Charlie!"_

It was at that moment I recalled my previous love, Valentina. Eight years before our life-saving adventure on PNF-404.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_I looked up and saw the moon, the white opal moon ruling over several diamonds across the sky monarchy. _

_Valentina was on my mind, I didn't know how I would tell her. But I was sane enough to know that it had to be done. _

_There she was now, standing in the soft light of the next street lamp lighting the sidewalk. She noticed me and greeted me with a tender smile. I approached her gradually._

"_Thank you for coming to meet me here." I regarded._

"_No problem Charlie, so… what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_I took a deep breath, "I… I'm just going to say it. I've been transferred, and I have to leave."_

_Her smile lessened, while still giving me a friendly look, "I've heard."_

_I looked away, and she put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't be sad Charlie, it's a good thing to chase your dreams. If that's what your heart is telling you where to go, then that's where you should go."_

_My eyes met hers again, "Valentina… I'll never forget you. No matter where I go."_

"_I had the pleasure of knowing and working with you. The time we had together meant so much to me I'll never forget it as long as I live." She replied, "Good luck, and may you have everything you dreamed of."_

_Tears started to work their way to my eyes, luckily I managed to keep them at bay, "Thank you Valentina, good luck to you to."_

_With that, I turned around and walked away. The cool wind sweeping the leaves alongside me._

"_Valentina… I love you…" I whispered along the breath of the wind._

_The last I saw of her… was that charming smile…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I would never forget how far I've come in the road of love. I've gotten lost, confused, had my heart broken… but it was all worth it.

Because in the end… I'm a much happier person! Making good times, plus I got my Alphie!

_FLASHBACK_

_At the age of nineteen, I've experienced what no one ever deserves to experience. A heart shattered so terribly that it seemed like you would never be able to smile again…_

_Despite the distance that could qualify as half a marathon, I was walking home. Though I was technically at a half-running pace._

_About mid-way, I stopped and grabbed my phone and speed-dialed my sister. Two rings before she picked up,_

"_Hello?"_

_Through sniffs and sobs I choked out, "He was lying… the whole relationship…"_

_I heard her drop things on the other end, "Brittany! What happened?"_

"_He… he had feelings for his friend… and had been seeing her… I didn't know… I had no idea…"_

"_Are you still at school?"_

"_No… no I'm walking home." _

"_What? Brittany that's a long walk!"_

"_I wasn't going to stay there any longer… I've got people blaming me… I'm already half-way. You don't have to come to get me…"_

_She paused, and then said, "Look, Brittany. I'm coming home right now, we'll talk about it okay?"_

"… _Okay… I'll see you then." And I hung up._

_That day I learned the hard way, that nothing hurts more than being betrayed by the person you trusted the most… the one who was supposed to love and support you… and it had to come to this…_

_The following week at school was a nightmare. Gossip was rampaging through the halls, all arrayed against me. It amazed me how much people would talk with such little information… and the fact that he's the bad guy… yet they're victimizing me…_

_What is wrong with this picture?_

_In the office where I had worked as an aide, the remaining place in school where I felt shielded from all the maliciousness. _

_It was there where I met Alphie for the first time, I remember him sitting there in one of the waiting chairs. He looked at me with such a sad look on his face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

We didn't say anything to each other at the time, but eventually we spoke outside of school.

He listened to me, he understood me, and he never thought I was in the wrong. For many weeks, all the hate around me seemed to disappear because of him.

I slowly fell in love with him overtime, and my affections continue to this day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Me againnnnnnn x3 So... Idk x3 maybe I'm just trying to give everyone a bit of a sad romantic love-lost kinda back story. **

**^_^ I hope you all liked it... ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Captain Charlie?

**Author's Note: **

**HAPPYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR! XD OKAY SO I'M A LITTLE LATE BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! XD **

**Story time! X3**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I think I had a strong idea of what Alphie wanted to talk to me about. Needless to say, I was nervous. Then again I do owe him a proper explanation.

And I was ready to give it to him.

Just as I sat down to turn the TV on, the phone rang.

Assuming it was Alph, I answered with my sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Britt, it's me."

I paused, "What's going on Bethany?"

"I'd… just thought that I'd ask you something." Amusement tied in her voice.

"Yes?"

"So…" She teased, "How many kids are you guys planning?"

"What!?"

That question really came flying way out of left field, I hadn't really thought about that at all. Plus we're just getting married soon! It's a little too early to be thinking about that, isn't it?

"Just thought I'd ask! Ha ha!"

I sighed and chuckled, "Whatever you say Beth."

"Aw, come on Britt it was just a little joke. But seriously, you think about that okay?"

"I'll try to remember that. Hey I gotta go, Alph is going to be here soon. He wants to talk about something."

"Awwwwww, okay Britt. I'll talk to you later!" And she hung up.

I stood there completely still, _"I hope she's not thinking were gonna do anything suggestive or something like that."_

Ah well, I still wonder what Alph wants to talk about.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I didn't feel any anxiety pulling up to Brittany's house, thank goodness. Honestly, I didn't really have anything in mind to talk to her about. I couldn't define what was going on in my mind recently, it's not bad. I guess I just wanted to hang around her some more.

I love her so much…

Suddenly, my mind went to Captain Charlie. I haven't seen or heard from him since Brittany and I became engaged.

"I wonder where Captain Charlie's at? Is he on a mission?"

No… that can't be right. I've heard people talking about seeing him around town. He hasn't contacted me, and to my knowledge he hasn't tried to contact Brittany.

"I remember he would still casually flirt with her every now and then… Even after she was dating me." I rolled my eyes, "The Captain was always such a shameless guy deep down."

An uneasy feeling bubbled in my chest, "I hope he's okay…"

"Alph?" Brittany calling me and tapping on my window snapped me out of it.

I stepped out of the car and embraced her, "Hey Britz! Say… can I ask you something?"

"Okay." She looked at me with a smile.

"Uh… we should go inside first."

* * *

"Captain Charlie? No I haven't heard from him recently."

I grew more worried, "Not at all? A phone call? Letter? Visit?"

She shook her head no.

"Huh… that's troubling. He's going to be the guest of honor."

"He's probably just at his house." Brittany dismissed, "I'm hoping he'll stop flirting with me completely. Maybe he finally got the hint and is just taking it all in."

I looked at Brittany and gave her a serious look and her relaxed demeanor fell into a sorry one.

"I don't intend to sound so mean Alphie. I understand how you feel. Maybe we should just go talk to him?"

That sounded like the best thing to do, "Okay, let's go visit him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**All right, woohoo! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I'm just kinda building the story up right now. Also getting back into the swing of things after all the hustle and bustle of the holidays lol! XD**

**So forgive me, and this chapter. ^-^ and Bethany for putting Brittany on the spot! XD Haha! **

**Enjoy, and Happy New Year! (In case you missed it at the top!) Bahaha! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Insanity Incoming

**Alph's POV**

"He could just be on a mission just for the heck of it. You know how he can get when he gets bored."

Brittany's idea was on-the-mark accurate, I just can't help but feel worried for some reason. There was nothing happening that was causing me to feel this way, but I do.

I hope I'm wrong.

"I realize that Brittany, but it wouldn't hurt to check on him. Like I said, I haven't heard or seen him anywhere since we've sent out those invitations. I'm not accusing him of anything but it makes you wonder…"

She looked out the passenger window, "I just hope he's not in big trouble."

I said nothing and it remained silent the rest of the way to Charlie's house. When his house came in plain view, the first thing both of us noticed was that his car was not in the driveway.

"Is he even home?" I asked.

Brittany shrugged, "Let's go ring the doorbell and find out."

We both got out of the car and approached the front door. Listening really closely you could hear his pet duck wobble and flap to the door. When I rang the doorbell, she started quacking like crazy.

"Tee hee!" Brittany giggled, "She's like a little guard!"

I smiled at this adorableness and called out, "Captain? It's Alph!"

No answer.

"Captain?"

Still no answer.

"Lovely, he's not even home." Brittany sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"Hmm…" I don't know why, but I tried the doorknob.

And the door opened! We were surprised, Charlie never leaves his door unlocked.

"Okay something is definitely wrong." Brittany stepped one foot in the door, and I grabbed her arm.

"Britz we can't just waltz into his house like this."

She shook her head, "We're not doing anything wrong Alph. Besides, he's our friend he won't mind." And walked right in.

"Brittany! Brittany wait!"

When she didn't answer, I sighed and followed her.

Elizabeth the duck quaked at us as we strolled through the house. Brittany crouched down and pet her head.

"Hey it's okay, we're not bad people. We just need to know where Charlie is."

Just like that she let her guard down. I looked at Brittany.

"Looks like she understood you Britz."

She impishly smiled and continued walking, "We've all got our talents."

We made our way into the dining room and were a bit alarmed by what we saw. A broken bottle of fruit juice lay on the ground right next to a piece of paper. I approached it and took a better look.

"Hey Brittany, this is the invitation we sent him!"

"That's weird, what's it doing on the ground like that?"

She paused, bearing a look of uneasiness.

"You… you don't suppose Charlie… is… unhappy with us getting married… is he?"

I shook my head, "That can't be Britz, he's our friend."

"Yeah… but. Remember he was in love with me." She muttered uncomfortably.

"It doesn't make sense, he didn't seem to mind us going out."

"And now we're getting married. Not to mention we asked him to be the guest of honor."

This didn't seem right, in both senses of the word. Where's Charlie? Why would he be unhappy? What is going on? Is he really unhappy? That just doesn't seem real.

I still wanted to stand by my decision that he was just on a harmless journey, and that he would be back very soon.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

All of a sudden, my brain was reeling nonstop. I didn't want anything to stop me and nothing was going to because I HAVE THE POWER!

I ran down the sidewalk jumping, flipping, and spinning. I suddenly had so much energy that there was nothing I couldn't do!

"I believe in MAGIC!" I yelled out randomly. People stared at me with funny looks. Wow! I must really be making everyone's day! I don't even remember what I was so confused and upset about!

"Oh… now I remember. Alph is marrying my Brittany… my Brittany… MY LOVE! MY TRUE LOVE! You know what!? I will steal Brittany! Alls fair in love and war! I WILL BE THE ONE! WAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"

I leapt like a frog and tore like heck down the interstate, dodging all sorts of vehicles.

* * *

_The trenchcoat woman, eyes still concealed with shades watched with amusement._

_Hehe… that juice must be working now… _

_You see, when he wasn't looking. I sneaked in an extra super special secret ingredient. He didn't even know I was there!_

_I call it, "The YOLO juice." It makes a person feel more energized and bolder than ever!_

_Everything's going to plan, he's going to try to ruin the wedding! _

_Hehe… they will never be happy. That's what they get for trying to make a fool of me. And being happier than me!_

_I took off my dark haired wig, revealing my oh-so perfectly gorgeous blonde hair, "Sheesh, that wig was getting itchy."_

_Besides, as much as I hate to conceal these perfect locks, I couldn't risk him recognizing me._

_This will be great!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***hand over face* lol what in the world am I doing? XD**

**I didn't know what else to do so I... it just kinda turned into this! ^-^' hehe...**

**Still... I hope you all liked this... x3 random as this is becoming... lol ^-^'**


	9. Chapter 9: Interruptions

**Author's Note: So here's chapter nine finally! ^.^**

**The storyline will stay the same due to popular demand, plus I got over my anxiety so it's all good! :)**

**READERS BE ADVISED: I got the case of the warm and fuzzies writing this so be warned ;)**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Despite Alph's words of comfort, I couldn't shake this feeling of unease washing over me. Even after Alph and I started dating he would still flirt with me. Until now I thought that was just a case of old habits die hard, but now…

I sat silently in the passenger seat as Alph started the car.

"Hey Britz?"

"Hm? Yes?" My face brightened.

When he didn't answer I looked at him, I noticed he was gripping the steering while a bit tightly.

"What's wrong Alphie?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Never mind it's nothing." Then started driving, "I'm sure he'll show up by our wedding day. It is in four days after all."

"True, so what should we do now?"

He thought about it, "Wanna come to my place and watch a movie?"

My favorite movie came to mind, "Whispering Thought?"

Alph replied with a warm smile, "All right."

* * *

_Later that evening…_

**Alph's POV**

It was dark outside by the time the movie was over. I couldn't see the clock where I was at so I couldn't tell what time it was, and I couldn't get up to check either.

Why? Because Brittany had fallen asleep on me.

I didn't care though, I carefully leaned back in a laying position to where her head was resting on my chest. I reached and grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and cast it over us.

I put my arms around her and couldn't help but smile, I love her so much. I can't wait till we're married so we could be together like this at the end of the day all the time.

*ring* *ring*

My apartment phone started ringing, Brittany woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me sleepily, I held back from chuckling because of how adorable she looked.

"I'll be right back sleepyhead." I kissed her forehead and got up.

I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

A monotone beep was the only response. Shrugging, I put the phone down and went back to the couch.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"They hung up." I sat back down.

As soon as she laid her head back down on my shoulder the phone started ringing again. I looked at Brittany and she looked back with a giggle, "You better get it now."

I hopped from my spot and headed for the phone a lot quicker than the last time.

"Hello?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

No reply.

I hung up again and went back to Brittany.

"Again?" She wondered.

"I don't know."

I sat down, and once again, the phone started to ring.

Frustrated now, I got up, went to the phone and answered one more time.

"Hello?"

Once again there was not an answer.

This time I hung up, then I took the phone off the receiver and left it there before going back.

Brittany appeared worried, "Is everything all right?"

"It's probably just a tasteless prank. Don't worry I left the phone off the hook so they can't continue to disturb us."

She stared at me concernedly.

"If anyone needs anything they can call my cell."

"Okay Alphie." She giggled with a wink.

We started cuddling again.

* * *

_Outside… _

**Olivia's POV**

As much as I hate hiding in trees like this, this was too much fun! I'll bother them so much that they won't even have time to gaze at each other!

I tried to call the apartment again, but all I got was a busy signal.

"What the…?"

I tried again and got the same signal. I angrily hung my phone up and pounded the ground once in irritation, "UGH!"

My mind started pondering on what I could do next to prevent their cozy little night together…

"Aha!" An idea came to mind.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Cuddling is always much better without the constant phone interruptions, that's for sure.

"I wonder who that was." Brittany wondered.

"Just a jokester with bad jokes." I answered.

She laughed, "Well you can't leave the phone like that forever."

"But I can for just tonight." I winked at her.

She hugged me tight.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **

Both of us jumped slightly from the sudden pounding on the door.

"Oh now what?" I sighed.

Brittany shook her head, "Go ahead and answer it Alphie."

I threw the blanket off me and went to answer. I looked through the peephole and no one was standing there. I opened the door and poked my head into the cool weather and there was nobody, left or right.

Shrugging, I closed the door.

Brittany curiously looked, "No one?"

"Nah."

I sat down**…*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** Someone pounded at the door again.

This time I got annoyed quickly, first the phone and now the door!? This is getting crazy!

Brittany looked like she was getting worried too. Nonetheless I got up and looked through the peephole again.

Not a person in sight.

"This is a little creepy Alphie, what's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you Britz. Just relax okay? No need to panic."

"_I hope."_ I thought to myself.

I told her a bit disappointedly, "If this is bothering you. You can leave if you want. We can always hang out tomorrow."

"Actually Alphie…"

"Yeah?"

What she said next surprised me.

Her face flushed a deep red, "Could I… stay here tonight? I…" She whispered something so soft I could barely hear her. She looked away from me with her hand placed over her heart.

My fingers touched her chin, and I asked her to look at me. When she did she told me, "I want to sleep next to you for tonight."

I felt a blush illuminate on my cheeks, "Britz, you know that… we'll be sleeping in the same bed when we're married right?"

"_Ugh! What did I just say!?" _

She nodded, "I know, but…"

"It's okay, you may stay if you wish." I returned a smile.

Her entire face was rose-pink, "I love you Alphie…"

"I love you too Britz."

Luckily my room is far enough away from the front door where we won't hear knocking on the front door quite so loudly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aggghhh I'm so embarrassed now and I don't know whyyyyy x3 **

**Actually I do, Because I had never written this intense level of romantic before that's why x3 **

***Whispers* I hope you guys liked this... ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10: Morning

**HIIIIIIII! XD C'EST LA VIEEEE!**

**So I'm here again. Did you guys think I died? Well I didn't! XD**

**So here's more of the beloved story! HOORAY!**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

He stopped answering everything. Phone and door! What the heck!? Are they that tolerant? I cannot believe that he forgave her for lying to him about her natural hair either! I just can't believe it!

You know what? Whatever, that doesn't matter… I guess…

Okay, that's it! No more amateur hour! It's time for crunch time! I grabbed my phone from my back jean pocket and started dialing furiously.

"Hello?"

"Giselle, its Olivia. I need your help now!"

"Hey girl, what's up?" Her voice was so calm compared to mine.

"Listen, do you remember what I told you about this Brittany girl?"

She knew already, "You need me to do something?"

"Hold on. Listen to this, that Captain Charlie guy is so in love with Brittany it's crazy."

"Are you serious?" A chuckle blended with her amused voice.

I smirked, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't like, stringing him along on the side."

"She could be."

"She has to be, I mean… Come on she's engaged now you think he would have the sense to let her go."

"But he's not huh? Wow… so you were saying you needed me to do something?"

"Yeah, but I can't discuss it over the phone. Come by my place tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. okay?"

She giggled, "Oh boy, I'm getting excited! Sure thing!"

"Great! Later!"

I pushed the hang-up button and lowered my arm, "This is gonna be good…"

_The next day…_

It was almost time for Giselle to get here, and I couldn't wait. I was ready to get my plan on the tracks. I took a seat on my porcelain luxury couch and stared up at my diamond chandelier.

_*ding dong*_

I hopped out of my seat hearing the doorbell and hurried to answer the door. I looked through the small window near the door and sure enough, there was Giselle. I readily opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello! It's about time you got here! Come on, we have much to discuss."

She walked in gracefully, I took note of the tiny MK bag she was carrying on her forearm.

"_I need to take this girl shopping later for a better bag… but now's not the time to talk about that!"_

We sat on opposite ends of the table, almost like an interrogation.

"So what are you up to?" She asked.

"I'm up to Operation Breakup! Here's my plan…"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The sunlight through the blinds woke me up like lasers shooting right into my eyeballs. I pulled the covers over my head and suddenly remembered where I was when I felt Alphie's arm around me.

I tried to giggle as quietly as possible because he was still sleeping. But I couldn't help it, he looked so adorable when he slept. I got to my feet and thought I should probably go home now.

But where's the fun in that?

I still wonder who was bothering us last night…

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"I don't feel good about this at all Olivia…" Giselle voiced concern.

I smiled at her, "It'll be so much fun though."

She sighed, "Well, I hope it goes well…"

"It will, you'll see."

I don't know what Giselle is so worried about. I mean come on! It wouldn't hurt her to loosen up a little and have some fun. Plus I'll finally get my long overdue payback…

I got up, "All right, let's do this! To my car!"

She stood up and followed me out the door.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I rushed to the living room and grabbed my cell when it rang loudly, caller ID showed my sister's face.

I answered, "What's up Beth?"

"Britt, what's going on? Where are you?"

Feeling impish I replied sweetly, "What are you talking about?"

She paused, "I came to your apartment, and you aren't there. Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine." I grinned and felt glad she couldn't see me. But I think she knew.

"Whatever you say Britt. Hey do you remember what today is?"

"Oh yeah that's right! Um… what again?"

I heard her sigh, "You, Auntie Bea, and I were gonna go look at wedding dresses remember?"

I felt like I was literally hit with sudden realization, "Oh my gosh that is right! I'll be right over don't you move!"

I hung up without waiting for her answer and clumsily got myself ready, making so much noise I'm surprised I didn't wake Alphie up. After brushing my hair and putting my glasses on, I thought to leave him a note.

So I took the nearest blank sheet of notebook paper I could find and wrote,

_Dear Alphie,_

_I had some errands to run_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up_

_I'll see you soon!_

_XOXOXOXO Brittany ;)_

I hurridly tiptoed into the bedroom and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my purse and leaving.

Quickly and quietly.

* * *

**Heyyyyy everyone! ^.^**

**I don't know why but I felt somewhat embarrassed writing this... maybe it's been too long X3**

**To answer a question I noticed in the reviews,**

**Olivia is an OC I created to add a bit of tension to the story, she's Alph's ex. She first appears in my La Vida Loca story and is basically an obstacle. **


	11. Please Read!

Hiya everyone! :)

So... here's the deal.

I've thought about this story and I ultimately decided...

I want to start over.

The idea of Alph and Brittany getting married is cool, but I decided the way I'm plotting it out is not my cup of tea anymore.

To put it short, I'm going to have Alph and Britz still get married, but I want a different storyline to it.

I hope none of you are too disappointed, in fact, I myself am pretty excited to come up with a new plot to this! ^.^

I apologize, and I hope you all are looking forward to this! :D


	12. Chapter 11: One More Day!

**Author's Note: Heya! Betcha you all are suprised to see me here again! :D**

**Well, here's the deal...**

**I decided to give you guys a treat and send this story off with one final chapter before I start my new idea! **

**SO PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

**Also READERS BE ADVISED: SOME CONTENT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN **

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I woke up with the bright sun in my room. I looked for Brittany right next to me and found an empty space with disturbed blankets.

"Where's my wife?" I chuckled to myself and got outta bed.

I saw a note on the front table, and picked it up.

_Dear Alphie, _

_I had some errands to run_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up._

_I'll see you soon!_

_XOXOXOXO Brittany ;)_

"Ah, I see." I nodded.

I put the note back down after hearing a knock on the door.

When I opened the door, nobody was there. I sighed in frustration, is this gonna become a thing where I'm gonna get knock-knock ditched on a regular basis?

At least there was an envelope at my doorstep. When I picked it up, I was surprised to see the Captain's name written in pencil on the front. With curious eyes I closed the door and went to my table to open it.

I had to use an envelope opener because it was sealed pretty tight, inside was a small folded up piece of paper.

Alph,

I couldn't help but notice you and Brittany spending the night together, I drove by and saw you two. Just in case something happens, here you go! ;)

What I pulled out of the envelope after sent all the blood in my body to my face, it was a condom. From the most expensive brand there is to boot!

WHAT THE HECK CHARLIE!?

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

When he answered, "Hello?"

"CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, WHAT THE HECK!?"

I hung up before he could answer and ran out my door. I just had to burn nervous energy now.

Once I was downtown I had calmed down a little bit, still kind of flustered though.

Until…

"Hey Alph!" My co-worker Carl approached me.

"Hey Carle what's going on?"

He nervously twiddled his thumbs, "Uhh, just five minutes ago I saw your lady arguing with some blonde woman in the grocery store. You might wanna check it out."

"Are you serious?" I think I knew who the blonde girl was. I broke into a run with Carl yelling at me to be careful.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"No! I've had it with you Olivia! You're always messing with me and Alph, don't you get he doesn't want you!?"

She scoffed, "Like I'd want him!"

"Leave us alone then! It's that simple!"

In a second she grabbed a huge chunk of Wayward Moon and splatted it right smack dab in my hair. Gushes and juices of it rolled down my face. She smirked the most proud smirk I'd ever seen and the crowd we had drawn in had gasped loudly.

Rage rushed through me, "You little-!"

I picked up a full trash can and dumped it's nasty, smelly contents all over her. She screeched so loud I bet that the whole planet could hear her.

From that moment it was on, a vicious girlfight between me and her took place. We ended up wrestling each other and it became so vivacious that bystanders had to leap out of the way. Eventually we broke off each other and did a stare down, she was coated in an assortment of red juices and I was covered in pale yellow and white. I felt like I was in the big climax of a movie where the two contestants are about to deal the finishing blow.

"Holy moly what's going on here!?"

Damn, what's interrupting us?

Everyone's attention whirled to Captain Charlie, he wasn't like he normally was however. He was buzzed and I could catch the faintest scent of alcohol.

"Brittany my love!" He suddenly made a beeline right toward us.

"Oh crap!" I started to run away.

Expectantly he took Olivia in his arms and planted a big kiss right on her lipstick caked lips. She of course went bonkers.

"_I guess he's too out of it and the food on our heads makes us look like the other!"_ I started laughing out loud, I couldn't help it!

"Brittany!?"

Alph had appeared behind me.

"Oh hi Alph!" I was still laughing, "Get a load of this!" I showed him all the action.

At that point Olivia smacked Charlie off of him and wiped some of the mush on her head away.

Charlie's eyes bugged out, "OH NO!" He jumped backwards and rushed out of the store as fast as he came in. Everyone collapsed into a fit of laughter. She grabbed another giant piece of fruit and went after him.

Alph leaned in close to me and started licking my face, "You taste good Britz! Would you mind if I licked you up?"

I grew flustered and I asked him, "Alph! We can't do that in public are you crazy!?"

"No, because today is a special day where we turn to all of our viewers and say,

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**APRIL FOOOOOLS! XDDDD**

**Hope you all had fun! ^.^**


End file.
